1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sanitation and personal hygiene, and particularly to a reusable, portable toilet seat capable of being folded for compact storage and carriage for use in public restrooms and the like for removable placement atop an existing seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
The need for restrooms accessible by the general public has been widely recognized. Accordingly, public restrooms are nearly universally found in automobile service stations, restaurants, sports stadiums and facilities, public transportation facilities, and numerous other facilities usable and accessible by the public. While most persons responsible for such restroom facilities attempt to maintain the restrooms in a clean and hygienic state, this is unfortunately not always the case. In some instances the responsible staff may not have time to clean the restrooms as they should be cleaned, or may just avoid such duties. In other cases the slovenliness of a large group or the public in general can render an otherwise clean restroom into an unsanitary mess in short order.
Accordingly, it is common practice to provide disposable toilet seat covers in restrooms for use by those who wish to avoid direct contact with the toilet seat. However, not all restrooms are equipped with such covers, and in many cases the supply of covers is not replenished as soon as it is depleted. In any event, oftentimes such covers do not provide the protection desired if the toilet seat is wet, as such disposable covers are formed of a thin, lightweight tissue that is moisture absorbent.
Thus, a portable toilet seat solving the aforementioned problems is desired.